Riannon
Riannon is the seer of the Gael tribe, and she reads destiny from the stars (her element is Astra). In particular, she takes great comfort in one star the Gael tribe think of as their protector, the Akaboshi. It is heavily hinted that Arawn is somehow connected to, and may even be, the Akaboshi. (At one point, when Riannon had been captured by the Holy Empire, he establishes contact with her by speaking through the Akaboshi.) After leaving their homeland and becoming Arawn's wife, her ability to see the future seems to have been lost, although she manages to predict Taliesin's future when they revisit Erin Island. She is Arthur's sister and the daughter of the previous chieftain of the Gael tribe. This gives her the right to decide the next village chieftain, a seat that had been empty since their father's death. As they were orphaned at an early age (their father was killed by one of the White Spirits, whereas their mother's death was never explained), Arthur took care of Riannon. As a result, she is very close to Arthur, and at times even acts slightly spoiled with him. At the beginning of the game, she is kidnapped by Drwc as a sacrifice to the Demon King Arawn upon his awakening. She in fact knew that that Drwc and his troops were approaching on the night of her kidnap, as Riannon deliberately sent the villagers away from their village on the night of the assault to prevent them from being killed by Drwc. Having offered her true name, Primula, to Drwc in exchange for the village children's safety, her consciousness was then locked deep in herself till Arawn, having been awokened by Drwc's ritual, helped her regain her freedom. She falls in love with Arawn on first sight, and decides on the spot to marry him and make him the village chieftain, much to Arthur's (and Arawn's) chagrin. She is very devoted to Arawn, and is willing to protect him even if it should cost her her life. She is also very accepting of Arawn's other wives, and gets along well with all of them, although she shows signs of possessiveness at times. Riannon excels in recovery magic, buff/debuff magic, and Astra magic. She wields a magic staff. She and Arthur are direct descendants of Elf-King Pwyll. However, her parentage are mixed with humans so she is only partially Elf. She is also the descendant of Primula, the girl Myrddin rescued from the ice age made by the other 11 Angels. Elves seem to easily get along with her, which is surprising as most Elves have a strong mistrust towards humans. A few characters have commented that this may be because she has an almost Elf-like, calm and serene aura. While she takes the backseat most of the time, it is shown that she has strong leadership capabilities (said by Morgan to be second only to Arthur in their tribe). She assumes command of the castle and troops during Gaius' siege when Arawn was heavily injured and Arthur had fled (having been controlled by the White Spirit to attack Arawn), and also commands Gaius' soldiers easily when she was captured by the Holy Empire. Her name originated from the Celtic mythology, Rhiannon. Character Traits Riannon was the person whom released Arawn from his slumber. She is also Arthur’s sister. She takes a liking to Arawn instantly after she was saved by him and decided to marry him. She, like her brother, thinks simple as well, which sometimes causes Arawn to call them both 'foolish brother and sister'. She seems to show some possessiveness towards Arawn when Morgan tried to suck blood out of Arawn's injury. Riannon's true name is Primula, a name that she uses to awaken her magical power. She and Arthur are the direct descendants of the Elf King, Pwyll. However, her parentage are mixed with humans so she is only partially Elf. Her name originated from the Celtic mythology, Rhiannon. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Category:Female Characters Category:Gael Clan